D3 Dil Dosti Dance Love, Friendship Dance Part 1
by DegrasssiLuva
Summary: Ignore the sub-catergory. This is a story about how a new girl turns the Dazzlers and Weaklings upside down, and make everything better.


This is based from after Kria left. So Tani is there. It isn't exactly the same story line. Actually it is pretty different, but all of the characters are the same. It will mostly be in English, but there will be some hindi, but I don't speak fluent hindi so it wont be good.

Tani's P.O.V

As I walked in I could see many people dancing to music. I was looking for **Swayam**, my _bhai._ I hadn't seen him for such a long time, I saw him across the hall when, I suddenly tripped over something. The next thing I knew I was seeing black. When I finally was able to see again, I saw bhai's face.

"_What happened?" I asked._

"_Thank god you're ok. Otherwise Bua would never forgive me," he said. "You tripped and became unconsious."_

"_Sounds like the usual me," I said, trying to get up, but failing immediately._

"_You hit your head hard, so you wont be able to get up till later on. You take rest and I will come get you or send some one else to get you later."_

I nodded, and with that he left. That was a great start for my first day. Tripping and falling in front of EVERYBODY. At least I would be let out and I could go and do what I did best. That was dance (note:in this she is a really good dancer). I loved dancing, any type, but mostly Kathak. I also do hip-hop, jazz, and contemporary. I can dance any dance you would like me to dance. Not that anyone know's this. Not even bhai. Not that I was going to tell him. When bhai finally came, like 30 minutes later, it felt like 3 hours, he took me home. We lived here, without our parents. We are very trust worthy. At like 4 I went out and went to one of the dance studios bhai told me about. I put on some music and started dancing. I was dancing to "Notorious" by The Saturdays. I loved dancing to this. It just let me do what I wanted with the song.

Vishaka's P.O.V

I was walking with **Neha**, when I heard music playing. We went toward one of the studiod and we saw a girl dancing. Boy was she good, like unbelievably good. Like Kria good, maybe a little more work was needed but she could be great.

"_Neha," I said. She nodded." I think we have found our 6__th__ dancer."_

"_I also thinking that," she replied. _

We waited till the song was over to walk in. We walked in and started clapping. She turned around in shock.

"_Tum kaun ho?" she asked. "Who are you?"_

"_Mein Vishaka hoon and voh Neha hai," I told her._

"_Hello." Neha said waving. The girl smiled._

"_Mera naam Tani," she said._

"_You are really good, and I was wondering whether you wanted to be a on our dance team. We need a sixth dancer and we think you would be a really good shot." She looked surprised._

"_Umm…mujhe patha nehi," she said, " no one has actually ever seen me dance. And I don't know how my brother would react to it."_

"_You are great, and you can keep it a secret from him." _I told her.

I was prepared to start begging. But she started to smile again._"You can meet the team first and then you agree or disagree," I said. She nodded. We walked out with her._

When we reached where the rest of the teams were, I shouted to get there attention.

"_Guys I think I have found the Weakling's sixth dancer," I told them. They stared, I moved to one side to reveal _**Tani.**

Swayam's P.O.V

When **Vishaka** revealed Tani to be her choice for the sixth dancer, I was shocked. I didn't know Tani could dance. I had never seen her dance.

"_Tani!" I exclaimed._

"_Bhai, what are you doing here?" she asked._

"_I am in team Weaklings," I said._

"_Wait aap ek dusre ko jaante hai?" Vishaka asked._

"_Voh mere choti behen hai," I said. They all looked shocked._

"_You have a little sister," asked _**Rey.**

"_Haan but she just moved here," I told him. _

Reyaansh, a.k.a Rey, was my best friend. Well one of them anyway. He knew most things about me. I just never told him that I had a little sister. I didn't think it was important at the time.

"_Mujhe nehi patha tha ki aap nach saktha," I asked her._

"_Koi nehi jaante tha," she told me. "Voh dono mujhe accidently dekha."_

"_Will you show us your dance," I asked. She looked nervous._

"_I havent really ever danced in front of anyone."_

"_It's ok, just pretend that we aren't here," I told her._

I gave her encouraging smile. She put some music on. "Bumpy Ride" By Mohombi came on. She was great, she put a lot of effort into the moves, and did all the feminine moves really well. When she finished I swear I clapped the loudest. She smiled huge. She was really happy that people thought she was good at dancing. I looked around at everyone. Vishaka and Neha were giving the guys an I told you so look. Rey looked impressed. Simmi and Rinni also looked impressed. Then I caught sight of Sharon. She did not look as happy as the other. She saw me looking at her and walked away. We were finally getting along, I didn't know why she was unhappy. I walked after her, and caught up to her.

"_Kya hoga?" I asked her. She shook her head._

"_Kuch nehi, just leave me alone," she said rudely._

I backed off. I knew something was up, but I didn't push any further. I decided to just let Rey deal with it. I walked back to the group, all the weaklings were gathered around Tani. The Dazzlers were discussing something, Rey was just standing there watching Tani intently. I walked up to him.

"_Something is up with Sharon. She seemed unhappy when she saw Tani dancing, can you find out with me?" I asked him. He nodded, but I could tell he was still watching Tani._

"_How did your sister learn to dance?" he asked. I shook my head._

"_Mujhe patha nehi," I told him._

I walked up to Tani and hugged her. She hugged back, I could feel her smiling. When we got home Tani and I went into the kitchen.

"_How did you learn to dance like that?" I asked her._

"_I guessed I watched you dancing, and I got interested. I have always liked dancing, ever since I was little. I just never let anyone see me dance." she told me. I hugged her again._

"_I am very proud of you. You are an amazing dancer. You are definitely our sixth dancer." I told her. _

It felt weird to replace Kria, she was like family to all of us. Especially Rey, but we were all trying to help him forget about her. We were all trying to forget about her, she told us to do that and we wanted to. If we kept on going on about her, it would just lead to heart break.

Rey's P.O.V

After watching Tani dance, it reminded me so much of Kria. I don't know why but she did. It was just so good and her body flowed so well. There was something about her, that I reminded me so much about Kria. My phone vibrated and interrupted my thoughts. It was a text from Sharon.

**Hey. Can you meet me at the rehearsal studio, I want to talk.**

**-S**

Maybe she wanted to talk about why she walked off. I went to the rehearsal hall.

Sharon P.O.V

I saw Rey walk in, with a questioning look. I motioned for him to come over. I had been rehearsing for the past 20 minutes. I was just taking a break when I texted Rey.

"_So what's up?" he asked._

"_There is something about Tani," I started to say._

"_You hate her don't you." he said. He never let me finish._

"_No, but there is something about her that just annoys me." I said._

"_Voh Kria jaise hai," he said. _

"_Haan, she is just like her. I think that is why she annoys me. But I am willing to give her a try," I told him._

"_That's good," he said._

"_Ek minute, kuch aur hai," I said. He looked at me like he was telling me to continue. "I know this sounds really self-centered. But now that she is here I think she is going to be the centre of Swayam's attention."_

"_Really?" he asked._

"_Kya? Mein attention pasand hai," I said. He started to laugh. I hit him._

"_I highly doubt Swayam is going to stop giving you attention just cause his sister had come." He told me. _

I punched him playfully. I wasn't sure about that. Swayam was nice, and it took me a long time to realize that I loved him back.


End file.
